(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suturing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for precisely cutting and fusing thermoplastic surgical sutures.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, individual sutures are first tied and then cut after they are applied. Surgical knots tied with smooth thermoplastic materials such as nylon require great care to ensure the knot does not loosen after closing. This is particularly difficult in delicate surgical procedures such as pediatric heart surgery because of the small size of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,068, issued to Polonsky, discloses a suture fusing and cutting apparatus having a forcep-type instrument with jaws including a cutting edge and a fusing surface. The jaws are heated electrically to sever and fuse the plastic suture when the jaws are closed on the suture. However, the heated fusing surface of the apparatus taught by Polonsky may come into contact with the tissues of the patient and cause burns.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved suture cutter which will precisely cut and fuse thermoplastic surgical sutures while, at the same time, prevent contact between the fusing element and the tissues of the patient.